


< Open Snap >

by JSparks



Series: Bedbound Mini Series [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, George is sweet, M/M, Mention of past molestation, Moaning, Name Calling, Over stimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexting, Slight fluff, Smut, Texting, Why is this real, a bit of slut shaming, a lot of dirty talk, cumming multiple times, degrading, dream has an amazing voice okay, dtao3, getting over things mentally, mention of non-con, text story, trying to move on and be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: Slight TW: mention of past molestation not graphic.Dream is finally getting over his past trauma and George is willing to help out because that's what best friends do. In this story Dream and George are both bisexual and have a friends with benefits relationship.---**This story mentions sending nude pictures, never send any pictures to anyone you do not completely trust, do NOT send any explicit images if you are a minor, and do not let anyone force you into sending pictures of yourself. Be safe!**Complete.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Bedbound Mini Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832569
Comments: 122
Kudos: 1443
Collections: Download fics





	1. Set Up

* * *

George: Hey can we talk for a minute? Is everything okay? 

George: I feel like you don't text back as often, did I do something wrong or… 

Dream: I hate being mentally unstable because it's like going through puberty but all at once. 

George:... What 

Dream: Okay so after some really traumatic stuff happened about 6 years ago, I just put it all inside a box and shoved it in the back of my head right? 

Dream: Well when you start unpacking it like your brain goes, "Hey buddy, you know all of that development you should have go through when you were 14? Yeah we're gonna do that but all at once and you are a grown ass man… Have fun."

George: that REALLY isn't lit fam.

Dream: no it's not, plus me and my ex broke up a few months back. I'm over it but I don't belong to the streets. 

George: wait, what type of mental development?

Dream: what do you think dummy 

George:... Dream what happened 6 years ago 

Dream: TL:DR ya boy got touched. 

George: damn, that's mess up I'm really sorry. 

George: is there anything I can do to help? 

Dream: it fucked up, but I'm getting over it. 

Dream: if you could, in a non-painful and non permanent way, cut my dick off until I get this sorted out that would be AMAZING. 

George: I can't do that unfortunately. 

George: wait you want to cut your dick off?! 

Dream: not exact, but it's like I can't get through a day without it. 

George: without what 

Dream: I'm not gonna say it out loud 

George: without getting your rocks off? 

George: without touching the 1 eyed snake? 

George: without stroking the chicken?

Dream: you are unbelievable, but this is why you are my friend. I needed that. 

George: that's what I'm here for mate. 

George: but you can't go a day without it? 

Dream: no not really, now that I'm finally working though my trauma it's been so difficult. It's like now I'm finally not associating that experience with doing the do, my body is wanting to make up for it somehow? 

George: that is so strange. 

Dream: but it's been HELL, it's just annoying at this point. 

George: have you thought about getting a friend to deal with stuff like this? 

Dream: Who what now? 

George: Like a friends with benefits type of thing. 

Dream: I am NOT built for the streets, I have the mental stability of that bridge from the last Harry Potter movie okay. 

George: I mean it could be a hoe thing but get you someone who you trust to just mess around with. 

Dream: It still freaks me out a little bit, the idea of doing it again. 

George: I understand that, I don't know how you have been handling it. The idea of it makes me sick 

Dream: bro same. 

Dream: I've always been into alternate forms though, me and my ex never did anything in person but I cannot say the same for our texts. 

George: maybe you should find like a web forum? 

Dream: and get an insane virus on my computer? No way in hell. 

George: simple, if the link has a $ in it, don't click it. 

George: but that might not be the safest idea. 

Dream: yeah no, I don't want to missing in the middle of the night. I can hear the headlines now, "Famous Youtuber disappeared off the face of the earth overnight! Where has he gone?" 

George: famous is a strong word. Plus I'd never find you because I don't even know your last name. 

George: we just gonna skip over the fact you said you like texting, okay 

Dream: I mean I don't think it's crazy weird. People do it all the time. 

George: no I don't think it's weird at all, I just kind of saw you as a P hub premium type of person. 

Dream: I'm literally a writer. 

George: what does that have to do with anything? 

Dream: you think 50 shades was the first of it's kind? 

George: you probably have an archive of our own account. 

Dream: you DON'T? 

George: who said I didn't. I can enjoy some well written slow burn. 

Dream: you are so much cooler then I thought you were gonna be. A friend that doesn't care about this shit. 

Dream: I feel bad because the dirty stuff is all I read but it's literally all that's on my mind. I can't get it out. 

George: not to make you feel weird, but I don't think I've ever experienced that before outside of being a teenager. But then again you have been through a lot more than me. 

Dream: I wish that I would have forgiven myself sooner because this is a part of healing I think. I guess it just delayed itself. 

George: I definitely wouldn't be doing the sideways tango with anyone until you got it figured out. 

George: I think I figured something out! 

Dream: what could it possibly be. 

George: this might be a crazy idea but it's just because I want to help you, what If we stayed friends completely, but whenever you wanted too we could sext? We're both bi after all and you are struggling my guy

George: Plus you already trust me and you can't get a crazy virus from overseas. 

Dream: are you sure that's not an incredibly stupid idea? I really don't want us to end up not being friends at the end? 

George: I Georgenotfound, will promise to be your friend until the sun burns out. 

Dream: aww that's super sweet. 

Dream: I don't know dude like what if somehow something bad happens? 

George: we'll cross that bridge when we get there, but you sir have a problem and I'm gonna solve it. 

George: we should use a different chat, like keep the nsfw stuff different from our friendship texts. 

Dream: Does snapchat work? 


	2. More Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more plot and background, they are now texting on snapchat.

Dream: let's keep all nsfw on snapchat. Easier to keep up with anyway. 

George: have you ever done fwb before? 

Dream: nope 

George: okay well, normally 2 people act completely like friends but do favors for one another without strings. Same concept but with sexting.

Dream: That sounds like exactly what I need. 

George: how do you feel about noodles? 

Dream: Why the hell are we talking about ramen? 

George: you are an idiot, nudes dumbass 

Dream: Oh yeah, I'm down if you are. 

George: definitely, ask and you shall recieve whenever. 

Dream: George belongs to the streets. 

George: if the streets means being sex positive and not treating sex as a taboo thing then yes, I belong to the streets. 

George: just out of curiosity are you are top or a bottom 

Dream: tOp Or BoTtOm

George: okay so bottom 

Dream:... I came out to have a good time and I am feeling so attacked right now. 

George: you are punching the air rn. 

Dream: I'm a switch you dumbass 

George: same because, why choose when you can have it all. 

Dream: Future? Where does George belong? 

Dream: he belongs to the streets. 

George: dream, say I belong to the streets one more time and I will shove you in the street, where you will get hit by a bus. 

Dream: damn okay, wanna just feel it out as we go? 

George: sure, just tell me if I strike any type of nerve okay? 

Dream: you are always on my last goddamn nerve does that count?

George: wow brat much. 


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any recommendations for new chapters please let me know! I love ideas

Dream: this might sound super awful but even talking about us doing stuff has me up. 

George: I think it's a little hot that you're all bothered all the time it's a little cute. 

Dream: shut up. 

George: I can feel you blushing through the phone 

Dream:... I'm gonna ignore that. You don't mind sending me things? Like you trust me that much? 

George: listen dream, if it helps you mentally to ge this all out of your system and finally start being sex positive, I will do anything. 

Dream: I'm literally gonna tear up, stop talking. 

Dream: I've also experienced another thing, whenever I get all bothered I become a version of me that had no inhibitions. So I get extremely blunt and just weird. 

Dream: it's honestly why I've been texting less, I don't want that person to come out all the time. 

George: it's okay to be like that, but don't hurt yourself or other people in the process. It's like me, I don't like talking about sex at all in videos, it makes uncomfortable but with you it's different. I don't care because you are my best friend. 

Dream: you are my best friend too. 

George: I actually need to get some sleep because it's super late for me. But I love you dream, get some rest and take care of that boner will ya. 

Dream: I love you too! Will do Sargent. 

_-The next day-_

Dream: hey George 

George: yes? 

Dream: nothing it's a bit stupid

George: you wouldn't have send the first text if it was stupid 

Dream: well I'm a little curious 

George: about… 

Dream: what you look like 

Dream: I kind of want to see

Dream: but totally not if you are not 100% comfortable I completely understand! 

Dream: it is perfect fine if you don't want to show me, it is your privacy. 

Dream: I'm really sorry for asking, I wish I could just be level headed. 

George: < Open Snap >

_-George sent a picture of him, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock and his thumb pressed against the tip-_

George: stop panicking would you 

Dream: you know how I said horny me has no filter? Well that filter is about to come off. 

Dream: holy shit I want that in my mouth. 

George: Called it, you totally are a bottom 

Dream: and? Your dick is gorgeous 

George: < Open Snap >

_-The picture was of him laying down with his thigh propped up and his cock standing up between them-_

George: I'd be happy to let you choke on it 

Dream: good god, you are literally going to make me cum in my pants. 

George: that's kind of my job 

George: < Open Video Snap >

_-The video showed George stroking slowly with his right hand on his bed-_

Dream: I literally just groaned out loud, oh my fuck. You definitely have an onlyfans, why are you good at that? 

George: you're so needy it's really cute 

George: no I am not a camboy, my ex was just super into it 

Dream: I'm a little jealous 

George: can I see you too? 

Dream: sure 

Dream: < Open Snap >

_-The picture dream sent showed his dick popping out from his Grey sweats and resting against his stomach. It was blushing red and stubbornly hard-_

George: shit, oh my that's hot. 

George: tell me what you're thinking about. 

Dream: I'm currently thinking about my dick disappearing down your throat, what about you. 

George: nothing much, just thinking about sitting on your cock while you try to do a livestream. 

Dream: fuck

Dream: close 

George: maybe you should ask nicely first 

Dream: or what are you gonna do from across the pond?

George: nothing, just send you videos while your streaming. 

Dream: you are a sadist. 

George: you love me. 

Dream: goddamn it, I'm really close. 

George: beg first 

Dream: please 

George: < Open Snap >

- _George was sitting in his gaming chair, his mic and screen visible with his hand wrapped around his cock-_

George: you can do better. 

Dream: please I need to, it's literally going to turn purple. 

George: I'll allow it only if you show me. 

Dream: you are literally going to be the death of me. 

Dream: < Open Video Snap >

_-The video showed Dream laying flat on his back with his hand around his cock. His hips thrusted up into his hand, they stuttered and cum sprouted out from the tip-_

George: god, you made me get cum on my desk table :( 

Dream: you made me get it all over me and my bed! 

Dream: the demanding thing made me hard really fast. 

George: that's kind of the point, go eat some fruit please. 

Dream: what? 

George: when is the last time you had an apple? 

Dream: true true, I'll go eat one and clean up. 

George: take care of yourself too. I did some research and survivors tend to not take care of themselves while healing. 

Dream: < Open Snap >

_-He was holding a bowl of strawberries and sliced apples-_

Dream: Thanks mom 

George: anytime dumbass. 

George: you should also get on a consistent sleep schedule. 

Dream: ah ha! That's fucking hilarious, you think I'm capable of being a good sleep schedule. 

George: I'm serious :( 

Dream: that's not gonna happen shortie 


	4. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for new chapters I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> *do more research on toys if you are going to use them! Better safe then sorry, be safe!*

Dream: so this whole increased sex drive has been going on for about a month now, should I get some toys? 

George: you didn't have them already? Prude. 

Dream: hol up, you have toys..? 

George: yes I've been single for 2 years, you idiot. 

Dream: wait I have an idea 

Dream: I’m going to go order something 

George: Okay weirdo what are you buying?

Dream: nothing :) 

George: come on tell me 

George: I want to know 

Dream: it might

Dream: it might be a fucking machine. 

George: Really now? 

George: can you make a way for me to control it? 

Dream: that's the plan, nerd. 

_-Later-_

Dream: it came 

George: why are you referring to yourself as it? 

Dream: no 

Dream: the thing 

George: what thing? 

Dream: you know what I mean, we talked about it like a week ago 

George: no, I'm a little lost 

Dream:... are you going to make me say it 

George: yes :) 

Dream: the fm just arrived at my apartment 

George: say the words 

Dream: fucking machine 

George: good boy 

Dream: I hate you 

George: if you hated me you wouldn't be thinking about me controlling that contraption. 

George: You totally are thinking about me being able to control it. 

Dream: no comment

Dream: I'm currently trying to wire it up. It's not really meant to be in one country and controlled by someone in another. 

George: How does it work? 

Dream: there are 10 different speeds and the actual machine has different attachments. 

George: ooooo can I see the attachments? 

Dream: < Open Snap >

_-4 toys could be seen, the smallest was skinny and black, the second smallest was longer and dark blue, the hot pink toy was average sized and the biggest one was thick and clear-_

George: wait are they silicone? 

Dream: let me check 

Dream: only the smallest one is silicone. 

George: what type of lube do you use? 

Dream: why does that matter? 

George: just look on the bottle and tell me what base it uses. 

Dream: it's silicone too. 

George: Don't use silicone lube with silicone toys, it can dissolve it. 

Dream: Dissolve?! 

George: yeah, be careful. It can also dissolve condoms :( 

Dream: that is actually terrifying. I'm going to not use the smaller one. 

George: I mean why would you, you're totally a butt slut. 

Dream: whoa there, where did that come from?

George: I don't know I'm so ready for you to get this thing working. 

Dream: it's almost done. 

_-Later that night-_

Dream: it's working! I haven't used it yet but I tested it and all seems to be working. 

Dream: so I made it into a program only you can use. Check the link I just emailed you. 

George: oh I see it. 

George: can I see what the machine looks like? 

Dream: < Open Snap >

_-in the picture what looked to be like half a cylinder sat on the soft carpet. On top of it was a peg jutting out for the different attachments-_

George: I'm going to put it on high I want to see how fast it is. 

Dream: < Open Video Snap >

_-The peg was moving at a frantic speed, almost too fast. Maybe 200 pulses in a minute-_

George: damn, I am going to wreck you with that. 

Dream: what do you think I'm prepping for. 

George: don't touch yourself, I want to see if you can do it untouched. 

Dream: yeah cool that totally didn't just make my eyes roll back. 

Dream: how long do you think it'll take you. 

George: 5 minutes, tops. 

Dream: Bet. 

George: oh yeah? If I do it in under 5 minutes then I'll make you tweet something embarrassing. 

Dream: Deal, I think I'm ready.

Dream: which one do I start with. 

George: the medium sized one. Text me when it's in and I'll take this thing off zero and start the timer. 

Dream: okay

Dream: I got it completely in, start the timer. 

George: starting. 

George: I wanna see what you look like all needy for me. 

Dream: holy fucking shit, my hands are shaking so hard that I don't know if I can show you. 

Dream: < Open Video Snap >

_-a pair of thighs could be seen on either side of the half cylinder, his cock was standing proud against his stomach and the shadow of the thrusting motion could be seen. The camera was extremely shaky little whines could barely be heard-_

George: so good for me. 

Dream: why is it so slow nkw

George: come on, did you think I was really going to let you off that easily? 3 more minutes to go 

Dream: fuck. 

George: audio clips are greatly appreciated. 

Dream: < Listen to Audio >

_-little small gasps, occasional curses, and whorish moans could be heard echoing out from the phone-_

George: < Open Snap >

_-George was sitting at his computer and a huge bulge could be seen forming in his pants-_

Dream: please make it go faster 

George: since you asked so nicely 

Dream: < Listen to Audio >

_-"Not that fast, holy shIIIit… George Mmhmm fuck me"-_

George: I love hearing your moans, I could have them on repeat all day. 

Dream: I'm not gonna last much longer. What's setting is it even on?? 

George: 7

Dream: your lying. 

George: nope it's really on 7 

Dream: holy fucking shit 

George: how about you let me hear it. 

Dream: < Listen to Audio >

_-"George! God, mmm I'm so close, like so close. FUCK did you change the setting? You totally changed the set- Ah! Fuck George…"-_

Dream: I had to get off it, it was going so fast. I feel amazing why didn't I get one of these sooner. 

George: sorry for not texting back I was changing my pants, thanks for that. 

Dream: no problem.

George: but I bumped it up to 8 when you told me you were close. 

Dream: I knew it 

George: I have an idea for next time you use it, it's gonna be fun. 

Dream: That needs to wait for next time because I'm fucked out.

George: before you pass out on your bed like the oaf you are drink some water. 

Dream: what is with you going all momma bear when we get done? 

George: Aftercare idiot

Dream: what 

George: it's basically just a cool down after you have sex. 

Dream: does everyone do that? 

George: I assume most people do, it's pretty normal. 

Dream: Fine fine I'll drink a glass, but then I am sleeping for 14 hours. 

George: you lasted 4 minutes and 35 seconds. 

Dream: Damn it I was so close! What do you want me to tweet? 

George: simple. 

George: tweet, "I love pineapples especially the ones that don't have fruit bc they are just pines :)" 

Dream: tweet sent, water drank, I'm passing out. 

George: okay, I don't hate you. 

Dream: you know… You can just say I love you right? 

George: no that's gross. 


	5. Audio Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This format is a little different, same concept but with audio.

George: I have an idea. 

Dream: what 

George: get in the shower, clean up and prep yourself. 

Dream: okay general George 

George: all sarcastic but I bet your heart started racing 

Dream: I will, for legal reasons, now be passing away. 

George: called it, text me when you're done. 

_-30 minutes later-_

Dream: okay all ready 

George: You will need the machine, a towel, 2 pillows and your headset. 

Dream: I am concerned as to where this is going. 

George: just trust me. Put the machine on the ground next to your bed, put the pillows on either side of it and put the towel in front. 

Dream: done and done. Which thingy

George: the clear one 

Dream: okay why am I doing this? 

< Incoming Call from George >

"George?" 

"take a seat, and put your phone on your bed." 

"George…" 

"Did you do it?" 

"Yes- Ah!" 

"Great, relax enjoy the ride, take a load off."

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that-" 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty amazing."

"you sound amazing too." 

_-George rested the phone against his shoulder and leaned back on his own chair, slipping his hand beneath his waistband-_

"Fuck…" 

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing."

"What setting is that?" 

"6, nothing crazy." 

"It's nice…" 

_-the line went silent for a moment, the drone of the motor could almost be heard. The peace was quickly interrupted by Dream-_

"Holy shit! What is that, what did you do?" 

"I might have made some more settings. It's a little more custom now. What do you feel?" 

"It goes from a few, mh, seconds of really fast back to slow strokes." 

"So it is working, great. I spent all last night coding.” 

"So you are experimenting on me?" 

"Maybe… I'll give you a rundown as I use them. The first one was a light pulse. This is medium." 

_-Dream gasped then let out a breathy groan-_

"I like this one, it's how I would normally do it."

"I should see you do it sometime, this is a fun setting."

"It's way to slow."

"be patient."

_-George could hear the breathing get heavy and labored. The dildo moved faster and faster."_

"Shit!"

_-Then a moment later-_

"George you tease, I don't like that one."

"It's wonderful and the sounds you make are even better." 

"What was that?" 

"Simple thing, go up from 1 to 7 then drop to 2."

"You suck." 

"That's the name, don't wear it out." 

"George..!"

"Okay fine fine, I made something for you. If you last a minute I will be genuinely impressed." 

"I'm sure I can last more the a m-" 

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing- Fuck me, I'm really close." 

"You talk a lot of talk for someone who won't be walking tomorrow."

_-Silence-_

"I'm close- Holy shit."

_-Even more silence from Dreams end as George finally let go. He clicks the 0 button on the screen and flops back in his chair-_

"Dream?" 

"Uh… yes?" 

"Did you..?" 

"Oh! Yeah, I just had to cover my mouth because I need to record and I don't want to sound sick."

"... That is the hottest thing I've heard all night, but I am a little mad that I didn't get to hear you."

"Oops, I'm cleaning up right now. The towel was definitely necessary."

"Make sure you are washing the dildos after." 

"I will... why the pillows?"

"You complained about knee pain yesterday." 

"Oh yeah, Sapnap called me a bitch for it."

"Because you are." 

"Won't be spending a lot of time on your knees if you're actually good at it."

"You are unbelievable Dream." 

"I'm adorable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got so much traction so fast, like where are y'all coming from. I'll definitely do more updates when I have more ideas but I've done all my initial ideas so I gotta come up with new ones.
> 
> This might be a shady thing for me to say, but I don't like those 'Joke' Stories. I don't want this to become like wattpad. Its just a little annoying and childish.


	6. Annoying Things (No Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Smut to be found here just a little ranty thing that I felt like George and Dream would talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get some of my feelings out about.
> 
> Today I read a story basically calling all the nsfw writers out and making fun of us. I was super tempted to stop writing because of it, I have just been feeling like shit for the past hour. Anyone can have their own opinions but damn, I feel like shit right now.

George: you okay? 

Dream: yeah I'm fine just a little upset, I probably was being too harsh. I get way to competitive sometimes 

George: I could tell, it's a little messed up but I think it'll be fine by next month 

Dream: yeah :( 

George: come on, don't be sad we finished that manhunt video! 

Dream: I know I'm editing it, everything is just getting on my nerves recently 

George: everything? 

Dream: yeah everything, the mcc was annoying, I spilt my drink this morning on my keyboard which was just great, and I messed up in coding today.

Dream: I completely messed up my code and has to start over. 

George: I'm sorry, I'm sure it'll get better. 

Dream: I hope so 

George: I've been trying to relax but everytime I open Twitter I get a little annoyed. 

Dream: Why? 

George: I feel like the fans are taking everything way too serious, the fan base has gotten so toxic. We keep trying and trying to make it better but now me and you just look bad because we have annoying fans. 

Dream: it's what I like to call the Dan and Phil effect. 

George: the what now 

Dream: Dan and Phil were great youtubers with amazing content, but the spam from their fans turned a lot of people away from it. 

Dream: a huge amount of people took them way too seriously and shit got out of hand fast. 

George: I wonder what causes it 

Dream: maybe growing too fast? 

George: that could be it tbh 

George: the community just feels so toxic now and I don't hate any of the fans at all, I just want everyone to chill out. 

Dream: plus it's not just Twitter 

Dream: I want all the communities to stay civil but it seems impossible. 

Dream: why can't everyone get along and relax? 

George: no idea, I want to be able to joke with techno without people thinking I want to start beef with him. 

Dream: I kind of miss being smaller, it's like what pewdiepie was talking about. 

Dream: the more followers you have, it only takes one to do something insanely stupid. 

George: I guess, I'm just tired. 

Dream: I miss the chill vibes 

George: I think your channel is in its big growth spurt, when it levels out everything will be better. 

Dream: I hope so 

George: I know so 

Dream: shut up 

Dream: worst part, when I get angry or sad my drive disappears completely.

George: that's bad because getting off is stress relief. 

George: Maybe you should make some tea to feel better 

Dream: I do have sweet tea in my fridge I'm going to go make a glass

George: TEA 

George: IN THE WHAT 

Dream: the fridge :) 

George: I'm going to faint, that's an abomination to the motherland! 

Dream: you guys didn't even invent tea… 

George: shut your filthy mouth 

Dream: no filth here, I have ice cold tea in my mouth

George: you didn't even make a sex joke there, you really have lost your stuff. 

Dream: yep 

Dream: I think if my therapist ends up putting me on some type of medication I will lose it all together. I've heard it will do it to you 

George: would that be good or bad? 

Dream: no idea

Dream: I just something to do to get my mind of this shit for a little while. 

George: watch your favorite movie! 

Dream: oh yeah!

Dream: you will 100% judge me for my favorite movie. 

George: dream, I promise I will never judge you for your favorite movie. Movies are an important indicator of your personality and I would never demean you for it. 

Dream: it's Cars 2 

George: I take all of that back 

George: What the fuck 

Dream: Listen, people hate on Cars 2 way too much! In the opening scene we see someone threatened with a gun, then 2 murders, several attempted murders, and a faked death. 

Dream: Pixar was not messing around! 

George: we all knew Pixar said fuck them kids when they ripped out our heart with the first 10 minutes of Up okay. 

George: But… cars? 

Dream: It holds a special place in my heart, I remember watching it with my sister and we both love it. 

George: the spy car theme really came out of left field… 

Dream: I liked it! The main plot has a really dark meaning, it's literally about a corporation scheming and killing people for oil and money. 

Dream: They killed 3 people over a single camera. 

George: you have thought about this a lot, haven't you? 

Dream: yeah… 

Dream: I love this movie! 

George: I'm glad you are feeling better, get some sleep eventually okay? 

Dream: I will, thanks for listening to me rant 

George: that's what I'm here for 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get some of my feelings out about.
> 
> Today I read a story basically calling all the nsfw writers out and making fun of us. I was super tempted to stop writing because of it, I have just been feeling like shit for the past hour. Anyone can have their own opinions but damn, I feel like shit right now.


	7. Told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of degrading in this chapter and slight overstim. A few references to the new parrot video George just posted, no spoilers though.

George: you are such a bitch 

Dream: whoa okay 

George: literally the entire time in the parrot video you were being a whiny baby. 

Dream: you said, and I quote, "Yeah you ate the seed and you loved it." 

Dream: I didn't start this fire 

George: so many people are like Dream tops he's taller, he's got the best strats, he's stronger. 

George: Bull

George: shit 

Dream: I am 9 inches taller than you 

George: I don't care! 

George: I'm gonna break your knee caps! 

Dream: why are short people so angry. 

George: that's it, I'm punishing you 

Dream: you what 

George: go get in the shower and prep, you pissed me off

Dream: like fr? 

George: I'm serious 

Dream: but 

George: nope to late 

George: Don't get off in the shower either 

Dream: I won't 

Dream: I'm getting in 

_-later-_

Dream: I'm out 

George: are you good with everything going on? 

Dream: more than good keep going 

< Incoming Call from George >

"Hi." 

"Hiya, when will you stop being such a fucking brat I would love to know."

"Is never an exceptible answer?" 

"Huh… are you prepping the toy?" 

"Three steps ahead of you." 

"Pick a safeword." 

"Cherries." 

"Okay then Dream, you are going to sit there and take whatever I give you. If you need to stop, say cherries."

"Do I need to ask first?" 

"Nope because you'll be speechless, take a seat." 

"I'm- FUCK." 

"What's wrong baby?" 

"Why- mmm, shit. That's fast."

"So pretty for me." 

_-Dream let a breathy moan slip out-_

"Oh fuck, I can't-" Dream groaned, letting his breathing get heavy and labored. 

"Come on, come on the toy like a slut." 

"Holy, Ah! Oh fuck me, fuck, I- Please…" 

_-With another few groans Dream let his orgasm wash over him-_

"Good boy, don't move."

"George! I'm sorry-" 

"For what, gonna need to be more specific." 

"For being a brat." 

"Thank you, but I know you won't stop." 

"It's so good…" 

"I made this setting just for whore's like you."

"Mmmhmmm, I can't focus." 

"Up again already?" 

"Yeah, ah, it's a lot more sensitive." 

"Perfect, I can't wait to hear your voice all fucked out." 

"I-" Another gasp could be heard through the phone. 

"Feels so good it hurts?" 

"Fuck, yeah that's how it- mmmm, feels." his speech became slurred and more slutty moans could be heard then actually words. 

"One more time then I'll let you go, but I want to hear it." 

"I can't, it's loud and embarrassing." 

"A little butt slut like you shouldn't care who hears."

"holy shit," Dream whispered right as all hell broke loose. "Oh my god, I can't take it, ah! Please fuck, harder, I need it. Please, George, please fuck me. I can't-" 

_-Dream screamed loud, his sensitive hole fluttered and cum spurted all over the floor and his chest. While George let out a groan as he gripped his bedsheets in one hand and fisted his cock with the other-_

"George!" 

"Yeah what what?" 

"Can I get off it now, I can't-" 

"I don't know Dream, will you do better next time?" 

"Yes, yes I promise!" 

"You can get off now." 

_-Dream sighed in relief and got off the toy-_

"You are a sadist, I cannot believe you." 

"You loved it."

"... Shut up." 

"Degrading was really nice, I liked it." 

"It's different, I feel bad about it sometimes." 

"No don't, I love it." 

"Oh, I don't feel bad enough to stop." 

"Wow you are unbelievable…" 

"Unbelievably hot." 

"Yeah yeah." 

-Dream's voice cut in and out. "

"I can barely hear you what are you doing?" 

"Cleaning." 

"You are so messy. Also eat a damn vegetable." 

"I'm making asparagus tonight." 

"... Of all the vegetables you choose asparagus?" 

"Yeah I like it, it's like my favorite vegetable." 

"You are such a strange individual, sweet tea, cars 2, asparagus, and you piss the bed? How did I end up with you." 

"When will you people stop bringing that up!" 

"Piss baby-" 

"George!" 

"Fine fine, go make yourself something to eat." 

"You love me!"

"Fuck off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always appreciated :)


	8. Bedbound Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to continue this little plot line into a second work because it won't really fit the formating of this one.
> 
> I know a lot of people don't see George as a top... Can't relate okay.

Dream: whatcha doing 

George: streaming rn, can it wait 

Dream: nope 

Dream: do you have your facecam on 

George: no 

Dream: even better 

Dream: I'm a little….uh you know right now 

George: a little what 

Dream: horny

George: ask and you shall receive 

Dream: how the hell are you texting me and reading donos at the same time 

George: I'm just good like that. 

Dream: George… 

George: I'm a good multi tasker but I doubt I'm that good, give me a minute. 

Dream: what I didn't even say anything 

Dream: I'm a little lost 

George: < Open Snap >

_-in the image the stream on his dual monitors could be seen and his hand lazily curled around his cock barely popping out over his waistband-_

Dream: God fuck you are insane 

George: Yeah that's like the whole point 

_-a few minutes passed-_

George: You alive? 

Dream: Yeah I was just cleaning up 

George: Damn that was fast 

Dream: :( 

George: I'm just messing with you baby 

Dream: the stream thing got me 

Dream: Did you already end it? 

George: yeah I got to the 2 hour mark plus I'm hungry. 

Dream: hungry for what? 

George: things ;) 

Dream: like this? 

Dream: < Open Snap >

_-It was Dream laying back on his bed completely naked-_

George: I'm starving, can I have a bite? 

Dream: sure, it will only cost you one plane ticket to Florida. 

George: I'm definitely thinking about it. 

George: It would take so much prep though :( 

Dream: prep why? We can make videos while you're here. 

George: no, if I'm coming to Florida you won't be leaving that bed. 

George: You need to get whatever you got going on out of your system. 

Dream: your going to fuck it out of me? 

George: that's the plan, Jan. 

George: you don't even know what I'm going to do to you. 

Dream: uh huh, why don't you tell me. 

George: not much really, make you choke on my dick and cum on your face. 

George: Blow your back out and make you scream so loud your neighbors call 911 

George: And that's only in the first hour of me being in Florida. 

Dream: fuck 

George: < Image >

_-It was a screenshot of a ticket from London to Orlando in 2 weeks-_

George: I think we have time to record enough. 

Dream: yeah yeah recording whatever 

Dream: my mouth is watering 

George: Good, hopefully you can keep it together for the next week or two. 

George: but until then… 

_-Minutes pass-_

Dream: you are going to be the death of me. 

Dream: twice in less than an hour??? Are you crazy 

George: :) 

George: Do you feel any better? 

Dream: being hypersexual is sometimes hot and sometimes annoying, right now it's annoying because I can't keep anything clean. 

George: it also might be useful to sleep with a weighted blanket. 

Dream: where did that come from? 

George: well right now you are getting over something traumatizing so being all warm and cozy must be helpful. 

Dream: I don't have a weighted blanket but I'll put one of my winter blankets on my bed tonight. 

George: That's a good idea. Also hot tea could be useful. 

Dream: tea is served cold only. 

George: that is an abomination, tea does not belong with ice. 

Dream: you have never had good sweet tea. Made with an unreasonable amount of sugar and southern love. 

George: that sounds awful. 

Dream: do not ever disgrace sweet tea in my presence. 

Dream: are you actually going to do what you said you are going to do? 

George: Yes dream

George: I'm staying for a whole week, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't have bad feelings associated with sex anymore. 

Dream: that's so sweet

Dream: Don't break my spine in the process 

George: no promises

Dream: I literally would have never thought of you as a top. 

Dream: it's always the quiet ones 

George: you know it. 

George: it might be a good idea to talk more about what happened before I get to Florida. 

Dream: I know, just give me a little time. 

George: of course, take all the time you need 

Dream: I just miss you a lot 

George: I miss you too 

Dream: you've been so understanding throughout all of this, it's been a long time since 

Dream: since, I don't know I'm bad at words 

George: I know what you mean and I love you 

Dream: I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a while ride.
> 
> I'm also working on another chapter to MHMR and uh... It's going to be insane.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a view new format for me so I'm still trying to work it out, but I like this idea. Dream is based off my own personal experiences.


End file.
